


[Podfic] Though Greater Far, Is Innocent

by MovemntnLocation



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Asexual Sherlock, Established Relationship, Ficlet, First Kiss, First Time, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, M/M, Penumbra - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sexual John, Slice of Life, True Love, friendship/flirting/thinking of you fest, oh the fluff is staggering, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovemntnLocation/pseuds/MovemntnLocation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of Penumbra's Though Greater Far, Is Innocent<br/>Author summary:<br/>Sherlock rests his forehead against John’s. They rock in tandem, breathe in tandem. “What are we doing, John?” Sherlock asks.</p><p>John isn’t entirely sure, but he thinks it’s exactly what they’re supposed to be doing.</p><p>(122 Sherlock minutiae/vignettes/drabbles/coping mechanism that served me well waiting for season 3.)<br/>**Audio quality improves quite a bit after the first chapter! Yay learning curve!**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapters 1-5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penumbra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Though Greater Far, Is Innocent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/551816) by [penumbra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbra/pseuds/penumbra). 



Length:18:40

SoundCloud: [Listen Here](https://soundcloud.com/user-984057661/though-greater-far-is-innocent-chapters-1-5)

Many thanks to Penumbra! Happy listening!


	2. Chapters 6-10

Length 9:15

Soundcloud:[Listen Here](https://soundcloud.com/user-984057661/though-greater-far-is-innocent-chapters-6-10)

Happy Listening!


	3. Chapters 11-15

Length: 11:47

Soundcloud: [Listen Here](https://soundcloud.com/user-984057661/though-greater-far-is-innocent-chapters-11-15) 

Happy Listening!


	4. Chapters 16-20

Length: 14:44

Soundcloud: [Listen Here!](https://soundcloud.com/user-984057661/though-greater-far-is-innocent-written-by-penumbra-chapter-16-20)

Happy Listening!


	5. Chapters 21-25

Length: 21:00

Soundcloud: [Listen Here!](https://soundcloud.com/user-984057661/though-greater-far-is-innocent-chapters-21-25)

Happy Listening!


	6. Chapters 26-30

Length: 19:08

Soundcloud: [Listen Here!](https://soundcloud.com/user-984057661/though-greate-rfar-is-innocent-chapters-25-30)

Happy Listening!


	7. Chapters 31-35

Length: 12:01

Soundcloud:[Listen here!](https://soundcloud.com/user-984057661/though-greater-far-is-innocent-chapters-31-35)

 

Short one tonight! Happy listening!


	8. Chapters 36-40

Length: 20:39

Soundcloud: [Listen here!](https://soundcloud.com/user-984057661/though-greater-far-is-innocent-chapters-36-40)

Pretty happy with this one! Nailed that rapid deduction with only one misstep. Podficcing is fun!

Enjoy!


	9. Chapters 41-45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A podfic of Penumbra's Though Greater Far, Is Innocent  
> Author summary:  
> Sherlock rests his forehead against John’s. They rock in tandem, breathe in tandem. “What are we doing, John?” Sherlock asks.
> 
> John isn’t entirely sure, but he thinks it’s exactly what they’re supposed to be doing.
> 
> (122 Sherlock minutiae/vignettes/drabbles/coping mechanism that served me well waiting for season 3.)

Length: 26:27

Listen [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-984057661/though-greater-far-is-innocent-chapters-41-45)

Many thanks to Penumbra! Happy Listening!

 


	10. Chapters 46-50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A podfic of Penumbra's Though Greater Far, Is Innocent  
> Author summary:  
> Sherlock rests his forehead against John’s. They rock in tandem, breathe in tandem. “What are we doing, John?” Sherlock asks.
> 
> John isn’t entirely sure, but he thinks it’s exactly what they’re supposed to be doing.
> 
> (122 Sherlock minutiae/vignettes/drabbles/coping mechanism that served me well waiting for season 3.)

Length: 23:06

Soundcloud [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-984057661/though-greater-far-is-innocent-chapters-46-50)

Many thanks to Penumbra and happy listening!


End file.
